Bragging Right
' Bragging Rights' was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE but in this case is a fantasy PPV for entertainment. It took place at AT&T Center Arena on October Sunday Week 4, 2010. It was the first event under the Bragging Right chronology as this fake history goes. Background Bragging Rights featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that build tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches.[4] The main concept of the show featured an interpromotional match featuring wrestlers from Raw against those of SmackDown for Bragging Rights with Team SmackDown On the Raw October Week 1 episode , The Wyatt Family was annoinced as part of Team Smackdonw along with its captain Triple H. On the same week episode of Smackdonw The Shield bring up justice after the actions of Triple H in Raw, and announced that the team Exciting Tandrum, rey Misterio and Sin Cara would be part of Team Raw. Following that, Alexis Texas have the complete Raw Team, being of Roberto Reyes, Firestay , Riku, Rey Misterio, Sin Cara and the leader Undertaker, then in Smacdown Week 2 October, Alexis have bought WWE Champion Big Show to be part of Team Raw. Leaving Smackdown without champion. Smackdown team would be Eric Rowan, Luke Harper, Bryat Wyatt, Alberto del Rio. Dolf Ziggler, Jack Swagger and thier leader Triple H. The main rivalry from SmackDown involved the Mr. Money in the Bank Daniel Bryan against Mr. Money in the Bank CM Punk in a Winners take it All match for the Briefcase. In Raw first special show Money in the Bank, Daniel win the Smackdown briefcase, while CM Punk won the Raw briefcase, both of them would been saying there are the best champions of this new era, so they paths crossed , finally in October , after coming matches that ended in a draw 2-2 the winner wouldbe decided in the event. The .Another rivalry from Smackdown was The Miz vs Christian, the Miz was in a winning streak until Kane and Christian beat him, after 4 months, it was in Main Event of Wek 3 who winner between Kane and Christian would challange The Miz, Christian won the match and decided to go for the Intercontinental Champonship. Another rivalry from Raw revolved around the recent World HeavyWeight Champion Shaemus, after Jhon Cena injury and Shaemus won a Fatal 4 Way, he become new Champion in June, Randy Orton then was attacking Shaemus, saying that he injure Cena and that he deserves to be champion, Randy fight Wade Barret for the 1st Contender and he won the spot. The great rivalry going on was between Alexis Texas and Edge, both General Managers, have a different view as how the WWE should be going, the winner team would have absolute power of both brands. Event 'Pre Show' The Pre Show have a normal match between Zack Ryder and Justin Gabriel, with Justin Gabriel been the winner ''' Matches ''' The first match was between Christian and The Miz for the Intercontinental Champion. The Miz have a winning streak of 28 wins in this new era but Christian finished with that alogn with Kane and so he win his opportunity. Using a Killswitch after The Miz falling in desesperation make use of illegal rules to cause damage to Christian, this one backfired and Christian become new Intercontiental Champion. The next macth wasan interbrand match between Raw divas Beth Pheonix and Brie Bella and Smackdown Divas Natalia and the Funkydactyls with the latest one defeating the Divas of Raw. The next match was a winner take it all match between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, the battle was a very technique with the fina l having its comebacks but at the end it was Daniel who bring out his run knee to the face to knockout CM Punk and win. The next battle was between Shawn Micahels and Brock Lesnar, this battle was coming out as a promotional battle for been the first PPV of this new era, there were no feud but the battle was announce as part of the PPV, the victory was for Shawn Michaels, who did its best to fight againstthe beast and give a twowell connected Sweet Chin Music. The fifth match of the evening was for the WorldHeavyWeight Champion Shaemus fighting the Viper Orton. Shaemus dominated most of the battle but it was Orton who make a comeback and brutal moves against Shaemus, making him lose control, changing hits between battle it was finally Orton who connected the RKO to become new champion. Thelastmatch was the seven-on-seven elimination tag team match between Team Raw and Team SmackDown. Riku the first eliminated from Team Raw, when he was pinned by Eric Rowan, he continue like this to elimanate Firestay not before this one pin the leader of the Wyatt Family, then Luke Harper take out Roberto Reyes, soon after that Rey elimanated the giant and Dolf Ziggler but this one take out Sin Cara, Big Show then defeated Ziggler and Jack Swagger surpirse him with a Jack Bomb and this one were both elimanated by Count Down. Alberto del Rio then pin Rey Misterio and make the most out of the Undertaker but the pin was made by Triple H. Team Smackdown won. Results ;14-man interpromotional elimination tag team match[7] Aftermath AT the end of the night Triple H was attacked by Alberto del RIo and , Rey Misterio, Sin Cara and Roberto Reyes, who formed a new team Mexican Blood, who would take on WWE.Edge become manager of both brands making Alexis been on second plane. Also Edge make Daniel Bryan cash in against the Big Show , becuase of his betrayal making Daniel Bryan WWE Champion, also next RawAlexis Texas has you pay his bet. Category:Mediamass Category:Happy HOUR Category:JUSTIN BUNNELL